


Holiday Plans

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Avoiding Family, Christmas, M/M, Modern AU, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Renly and Loras decide to do something new this Christmas.For my friend Sam!





	

Christmas had never been one of Renly’s favorite holidays to begin with. He had never understood all the fuss when they were young. Sure the presents were nice but it was nothing to jump around over. Then when his two brothers had their own kids they all seemed to go at it harder more decorations, more presents, and more holiday spirit.

Renly had no kids of his own so he could not seem to connect with it in that way. He used to get the kids whatever the woman at the toy store would recommend. That had ended when Mycrella had to awkwardly tell her uncle that it wasn’t cool to have Barbie Dolls. Then he had started going for a real crowd pleaser, gift cards. Still watching them open up gift cards while Robert got drunk and Cersei made eyes at her brother did not sound appealing.

Just as he started to think about the dreadful idea Loras started to think about his own. Loras was not out to his parents but his siblings knew. They spent the entire holiday trying to convince him to tell them as if it was something easy to do. Christmas at home had always been something that Loras enjoyed but he felt that if he had to deal with another inspiration Christmas spirit speech from Garlan he would scream.

“I hate going home for Christmas.” Renly announced, glancing to Loras on the other side of the bed. He wanted to figure out what Loras thought they should do because he did not want to have to go home for the holidays.

“I have not been liking them these past few years either.” Loras agreed. “What if we were to do something else for Christmas?”

“What do you have in mind?” Renly asked curiously. He turned on his side to face Loras. He could see the wheel’s turning in his mind.

“I mean they don’t really need us at Christmas parties. Send in fruit baskets to work and have Christmas presents delivered to our families houses.” 

“Don’t you think they would be mad?” Renly asked.

“They are going to be furious but how are we going to see if we are on a cruise halfway around the world?” Loras asked with a smirk. They did so much for their families so this would be something good to do for each other. “We skip presents for each other and just go out for the week of Christmas to wherever we want.”

Renly thought of it and it was the perfect idea. They would all still get presents but Renly and Loras would still get to enjoy themselves. No judgement from the Baratheon family or over enthusiastic unneeded help from the Tyrell family.

“Yeah- yeah lets do it.” Renly agreed. He smiled, leaning over and giving Loras a kiss.

“Really? You want to do this for Christmas?” Loras asked with a smile before giving Renly a kiss back.

Renly nodded then went to get his laptop. He moved to sit back next to Loras as he pulled up a few different websites. It would take lots of planning but they would be able to work it out. They planned Christmas presents, plane tickets, and other vacation plans.

A few weeks later they sat on the deck of a cruise ship laying out on chairs. Loras had his eyes closed and just relaxed, basking in the warm sunlight. Renly sipped a drink and watched Loras. They had been given some backlash by family for doing this but as he sat watching Loras he knew that it was all worth it.

“You’re staring.” Loras muttered before peeking an eye open to glance at Renly.

“Just enjoying the best Christmas present I could ever ask for.” Renly told him before leaning over and giving Loras a kiss.


End file.
